1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for cooling rolled strips, particularly for laminar cooling when rolling aluminum strips.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to provide a strip cooling unit between the individual stands of a rolling train. The strip cooling unit has the purpose of adjusting the temperature or cooling the rolled strip during rolling to a range which is uncritical for the rolling emulsion used, for example, petroleum. For this purpose, spray beams are used which are provided with a long slot whose length corresponds to the width of the strip and which are screwed onto a substructure. In order to increase the cooling intensity, several of these spray beams can be arranged one behind the other. Specific areas of this known cooling unit can only be switched off by using covers which are moved from both sides of the spray beam over the slot.